battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M95
The Barrett''' '''M95 is a bullpup, bolt-action, anti-materiel sniper rifle chambered for .50 BMG (12.7x99 mm). It's very useful in anti-material situations due to its incredibly large .50 Caliber round, which easily penetrates through heavy armor. It uses a triangular bolt head and, because of its bull-pup configuration, is fairly short for a sniper rifle. Its recoil is remarkably low. Battlefield 2 The M95 is the Tier One unlock for the Sniper kit in Battlefield 2. The M95 is a bolt action rifle, with a magazine of five rounds (similar to all the bolt-action rifles such as the USMC M24 SWS). Its main improvement is a more powerful bullet, which is the .50 BMG round. Although, in-game, it doesn't have more overall stopping power that the M24, it does have the highest penetration of all small arms. Spawn/Base Killing snipers on maps such as 32/64-sized Gulf of Oman and Wake Island 2007 like to use it because of its high penetration capabilities, as it is the only weapon capable of penetrating Helicopter and Jet Cockpit glass. Also, a few snipers use the M95 for long range shooting, despite its scope which has relatively thick crosshairs. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the M95 can be found on Crash and Grab as a collectible, accompanied by an M9. It can be found in the large communications station at the base of the mountains. However, it is possible to acquire the weapon (and the M9) in Crossing Over by picking it up from a Dead Legionnaire Sniper. In multiplayer, the M95 is an unlockable for the Recon kit. Despite being the most powerful sniper rifle in-game, it will not kill with one shot unless the enemy has taken some damage already or the bullet lands in the head area. It can also damage light vehicles and helicopters by a considerable amount. Glitch In Battlefield: Bad Company, the M95 is known to glitch when scoping very often, the glitch will prevent the scope from following the player's view and makes the M95 very frustrating to use. Battlefield Heroes In Battlefield Heroes, the M95 is available to be purchased for a Royal Commando. It was first released with the event "Battlefield Heroes Gets Bad Company" event. The weapon is only available to characters that are at least level 10. Battlefield Online The M95 is a sniper rifle that is used in Battlefield Online. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 M95 Sniper In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, it can be found during Crack the Sky, on top of a watch outpost overlooking the communications building, and with a 4x Rifle Scope during No One Gets Left Behind, being used by a sniper in a watchtower during B-Company's assault on a Russian base. In multiplayer, the M95 Sniper is the 7th and last sniper rifle issued to the Recon kit requiring 34,000 points to unlock. It has the slowest rate of fire for all sniper rifles, but has incredible penetration due to the large caliber, anti-material round. Due to the anti-material round, it can destroy a UAV with one shot to any part. It also has the least bullet drop of the snipers, thanks to the high velocity of the .50 BMG cartridge. Attaching a Red Dot Sight or 4X Rifle Scope to the weapon will not cause the bullet drop to disappear, the scopes magnify the bullet drop as well as the target. When a Red Dot Sight or 4X Rifle Scope is coupled with the Magnum Ammo specialization, it is capable of performing a 1 shot kill to any part of the body up to about 20 meters from the user. It can damage all vehicles except tanks (both light and heavy); it does 7-18 damage to helicopters and about 10 damage to light vehicles without using Magnum Ammo. However, some boats such as jet skis are easily destroyed. M95 SA The M95 SA is also available to those who purchased the SPECACT DLC. It can be bought on Xbox live for 180MS points or through the Dr. Pepper/EA promotion, and for $1.99 at the PlayStation Store. It will eventually be released for PC. This also comes with a differently camouflaged outfit. The change is purely cosmetic. The SA Variant, unlike all other SA weapons, has one single finish to it due to the standard edition of the weapon being camouflaged. It instead has a matte black finish on all maps/environments, like many other weapons in the game. Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the M95 Sniper and Type 88 Sniper are the only sniper rifles in single player, making it the only bolt-action rifle in the campaign. *In singleplayer and Onslaught, the M95's slow reload and small magazine make it one of the least useful sniper rifles, as the M95 (as with all snipers) kills a Russian AI in one hit. *When in the kill cam on Battlefield: Bad Company 2 ''multiplayer, the M95 has a free-floating barrel, which improves accuracy and lowers recoil. *In ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and Battlefield: Bad Company, the M95 has a larger barrel than that of the Battlefield 2 model. *In Battlefield 2 and Battlefield: Bad Company 2, it is the only handheld bullet-firing weapon that can damage a helicopter. *The M95 is the only gun with a SPECACT counterpart to lose its camouflage. Gallery File:M95.jpg|The M95 in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map Crossing Over. File:BFH_m95.png|The model of the M95 in Battlefield Heroes. 700px-Barret_95.JPG|The M95 at Valparaiso in Battlefield: Bad Company 2's Multiplayer. External Links M95 on Wikipedia Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Unlockable weapons in Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Weapons of Battlefield Online Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Sniper Rifles